world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Beau/Balish (26-09-13)
11:34 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling chessAficionado CA at 23:34 -- 11:34 CT: Is this YOU then? 11:34 CA: Uh.. yes?... 11:35 CT: The one being PRAISED by the biggest ANNOYANCE so far? 11:35 CA: I'm sorry?... 11:35 CA: Are you another alien :O... 11:35 CT: As you SHOULD be. I have heard countless REACCOUNTING of your apparent skill. 11:35 CT: No. 11:35 CT: Aliens are FAKE and STUPID. 11:35 CA: I see... 11:35 CA: What skill... 11:35 CA: ?\... 11:36 CA: If I may ask?... 11:36 CT: You made a FOOL of one of us. 11:36 CA: whick one... 11:36 CT: Which was RATHER FUNNY, if you do not mind me saying. 11:36 CA: Null? That was cute... 11:36 CT: THE ANNOYING ONE, keep up fleshie. 11:36 CT: CUTE. DISGUSTING. 11:37 CA: Null wasn't annoying, she seemed nice... 11:37 CT: You seem to not have SPOKEN to the Peasent Blood enough. 11:37 CA: In fact, so far you've all been pretty nice... 11:38 CT: I don't expect MUCH from those SIMPLETONS, but our purpose is to ANNOY YOU, and the choose to be NICE? 11:38 CA: Yep!... 11:38 CT: DISGRACEFUL. 11:38 CA: What rank are you?... 11:38 CA: Tlaloc said he was brown... 11:39 CA: and his text was brown... 11:39 CA: so are you purple?... 11:39 CT: So the HERD BEAST peices it TOGETHER. 11:39 CA: Herd beast? God I have to start keeping up with the new lingo!... 11:40 CA: Does it mean cow?... 11:40 CA: Or buffalo?... 11:40 CT: Your words are confusing combinations of letter that DO NOT BELONG TOGETHER. 11:41 CT: BUFFALO? 11:41 CT: What ever would that be> 11:41 CA: A herd beast I guess... 11:41 CA: what do herd beasts look like?... 11:41 CT: You humans... 11:41 CT: Most are WHITE. They also are AWEFULLY ANNOYING. 11:42 CA: Ooooooh, those are cows... 11:42 CA: I am not a cow D:... 11:42 CT: Then why do you ACT AS THOUGH you share the same mental capacity? 11:42 CT: Try to KEEP UP. 11:43 CA: Because you so far haven't proven that you're smarter?... 11:43 CT: Of course not. 11:43 CT: Your WILLINGNESS to speak with the others in indication ENOUGH. 11:44 CA: WHy not, so far the others are nicer :/... 11:44 CT: THAT IS THE POINT. 11:44 CT: Our purpose is to INCITE FRUSTRAITION within your ranks. 11:44 CT: Or at least, that was what is COMMANDED. 11:44 CT: Personally, I think the idea is IDIOTIC. 11:45 CA: Null tried, but I ended up trolling him... 11:45 CT: Her? 11:45 CA: Her sorry... 11:45 CA: I only just found out she was a girl... 11:45 CA: so I'm trying to addjust... 11:46 CA: anyway, what's your home like?... 11:46 CA: Mine's pretty big... 11:46 CT: She has a dominent Nook. Do not worry, I definatly do not expect you to understand troll physiology. 11:46 CT: Excuse ME? 11:46 CT: My HOME? 11:46 CA: Yes... 11:46 CA: Your house... 11:46 CT: I... 11:46 CA: Where you live?... 11:47 CT: Oh, you mean my HIVE. 11:47 CA: Yeah sure... 11:47 CA: That... 11:47 CT: It is rather plain for one of my standing, but it suits my needs. 11:47 CT: Plus, when the sun rises over the easter bay... WAIT. 11:48 CA: ?... 11:48 CA: What about the sun, I want to hear more... 11:48 CT: This is not another one of The Peasentblood's strange SPYING TACTICS is it? 11:48 CA: Nah, I don't spy for null... 11:48 CA: She can do that on her own... 11:48 CT: Of course, it seems you two are ALREADY fond of ONE ANOTHER. 11:48 CT: Your poisonous words only deepen your LIES. 11:49 CT: Nice try, HUMAN. 11:49 CA: oh? ... 11:49 CA: What did Tlaloc call them?... 11:49 CA: Matesprites?... 11:49 CA: Those are cool... 11:49 CA: what are they... 11:49 CA: ?... 11:49 CT: Yes, the role of the FLUSHED QUADRANT. 11:49 CT: Your interest is... RATHER UNSETTELING. 11:50 CA: So flush is love, and Pale is Friend, what are the other two?... 11:50 CA: I'm just trying to learn... 11:50 CT: I- 11:50 CT: You truely wish to learn? 11:50 CA: Yep... 11:50 CT: ... 11:51 CA: well? Spill the beans!... 11:51 CT: FINE, only because if another would explain it to you, it would come out as an INCOHERENT MESS. 11:51 CA: ok!... 11:51 CT: The Ashen Quadrent, opposed to the Pale Quadrent, symbolized BALANCE. 11:52 CT: It is the addition of a THIRD in order to stabalize a realtionship, to create a HEATHLY BALANCE. 11:53 CA: I see... 11:53 CT: An IDIOTIC QUADERNT if you ask me, for the THIRD is taxed more than any others, as they try to balance between the others. 11:53 CT: Finally, the AHH... 11:53 CT: The... 11:53 CT: Erm... 11:53 CA: HAte-snogging one?... 11:53 CT: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT 11:53 CA: Thats what Null called it... 11:54 CA: Null... 11:54 CT: Peasent blood... 11:54 CT: I will deal with that LATER> 11:54 CT: Yes, the... HATE SNOGGING one. 11:54 CT: Sweet and vast GLUB take me now. 11:55 CT: This... This Quadrent exists to... 11:55 CT: When two trolls HATE EACH OTHER so much... 11:55 CT: UGG, I feel SICK. 11:55 CA: so much they?... 11:55 CT: Yes. HATE SNOG, as The Peasent Blood has said. 11:56 CA: I see... 11:56 CT: It is DISGRACEFUL. 11:56 CA: So it's like when you hate-fuck?... 11:56 CT: EXCUSE YOU. 11:56 CA: Ok ok, sorry... 11:56 CA: That was rude of me... 11:57 CA: So tell me... 11:57 CT: Yes Human? 11:57 CA: You were sayiong somthing about the sun on the coast... 11:57 CA: What was that?... 11:57 CT: The sun? 11:57 CT: Merely the REFLECTION on the waves as it kisses the HORIZON. 11:58 CA: Ahh... that sounds relaxing... 11:58 CT: I wish I could experience the rest, but by then I have to UNFORTUNATLY return inside. 11:58 CA: Oh why?... 11:58 CA: On earth the sun is nice and warm... 11:58 CT: Nice? NICE? 11:58 CT: T-truely? 11:59 CT: If you jest I can PROMISE... 11:59 CA: We're far away from our sun so it isn't too hot... 11:59 CA: Just warm enought to be relaxing... 11:59 CT: I... 12:00 CT: I am JEALOUS. 12:00 CA: Ohh?... 12:00 CT: Our sun is... UNFORGIVING and BRUTAL. 12:00 CA: how so?... 12:01 CT: Some say it's beauty is so VAST, it TAKES THE VISION of any who peer upon it's surface. 12:01 CA: So you go blind?... 12:01 CA: You can go blind from looking at our sun, but it takes a long time.... 12:01 CT: I do not know the TRUTH, but testing it was not HIGH on my list of PRIORITIES. 12:02 CT: A second. That is how the RUMOR GOES. A second of BEAUTY, and eternity of DARKNESS. 12:02 CA: That sounds horrible!... 12:02 CA: I bet that makes the days really hot... 12:03 CT: Such is trollian life. ALTERNIA'S CHILDREN are raised to be the GREATEST. 12:03 CT: Or so our... enlighted told us. 12:03 CT: This... 12:03 CT: This is borderline HERESY. 12:03 CT: I shouldn't say such things. 12:03 CA: How so?... 12:03 CA: Why not... 12:04 CA: I was enjoying our chat... 12:04 CT: It is DIFFICULT to explain. 12:04 CT: Lies and Truths often bed close together. 12:04 CT: And... 12:04 CT: No. 12:05 CT: I cannot continue, THEY still lurk somewhere, and will until the VAST GLUB overtakes us all. 12:05 CA: Who's they... 12:05 CT: ... 12:05 CA: And what's the vast glub?... 12:05 CT: You're Earth Sun... 12:05 CA: Yes?... 12:05 CT: Your. 12:05 CA: uh huh?... 12:06 CT: That is not the conjugation, my apologies. 12:06 CT: The Sun, it is warm, you say? 12:06 CT: Please... 12:06 CT: How does it feel? 12:06 CA: It's nice... 12:06 CT: I've always wished to know. 12:06 CT: Nice... 12:07 CA: Especcially when you've been cold, and the sun comes from behind a cloud... 12:07 CA: It's like being wrapped in an invisible blanket... 12:07 CT: The CHILDREN OF EARTH are blessed, it seems. 12:07 CA: Also, the sun let's our crops grow, so it's like a life giver too!... 12:07 CT: Crops? 12:08 CT: What do you speak of? 12:08 CA: Plants, it's one of the things we eat... 12:08 CT: Herd Beast Food? 12:08 CA: No, that's meat... 12:08 CA: The green hings that grown from the ground?... 12:08 CA: *things... 12:08 CT: Food for the Herd Beasts. 12:08 CA: yes!... 12:09 CA: It can be really tasty... 12:09 CT: Perhaps the comparison was accurite AFTER ALL.... 12:09 CA: What comparison?... 12:09 CT: I jest, GREY ONE. 12:09 CT: Take it from YOUR MIND. 12:09 CT: Plants are not for EATING here... 12:09 CA: I see... 12:10 CA: Hey, do you see a lot of people?... 12:10 CT: ... 12:10 CA: In your days... 12:10 CT: I do not UNDERSTAND what people to which you REFER. 12:11 CT: HUMANS? No, not alot. 12:11 CA: Other trolls... 12:11 CT: Ah... 12:11 CT: LUCKILY, no. 12:12 CA: Oh, do you have a mom or dad?... 12:12 CT: You are missing something? 12:12 CT: I have an Erndad. 12:12 CT: Well, had... 12:13 CA: Oh, what happened?... 12:13 CT: That... 12:13 CT: He died. As he had to. 12:14 CA: I'm so sorry... 12:14 CA: I'm glad my parents are alove... 12:14 CA: *alive... 12:14 CT: It was NESSESARY for the Progression. 12:14 CA: even if I don't get to see them often... 12:14 CT: Your PARENTS? 12:14 CT: You have TWO LUSI? 12:14 CA: Mom and Dad... 12:14 CA: Lusi?... 12:15 CA: No, they are humans... 12:15 CT: GAURDIANS, PROTECTORS. 12:15 CT: They are your SPECIES? Strange. 12:15 CA: Well my butler is my guardian... 12:15 CT: Butler? 12:15 CT: You are of HIGH CASTE? 12:15 CA: I am wealthy, but I don't like to brag... 12:16 CT: Does that determine CATSE within your system? 12:16 CT: If SO, I would like to greet you FORMALLY. We MAY BE within the same LEVEL. 12:16 CA: Well ya I guess, there the low-class, mid-class, and high-class... 12:16 CT: IF you HUMANS had Levels. 12:16 CA: Ya I guess... 12:17 CT: I MUST Apologise for my previous AGRESSIVENESS. If I knew of your STATUS, I would have not been so, course. 12:17 CA: It's fine!... 12:18 CT: I thought it was STRANGE how the others REACTED. 12:18 CT: I guess it was simply a SIGN of your STATUS. 12:18 CA: Oh, but Null didn't know my status I think, we were just being friendly... 12:19 CT: ... 12:19 CT: I-I see... 12:19 CA: Neither did Kakite I think... 12:19 CA: Tlaloc did though... 12:19 CT: The Brownblood. 12:19 CA: yes... 12:20 CT: I thought I heard... something from his SIDE of the ROOM. 12:20 CT: The others though. 12:20 CA: What room?... 12:20 CT: They did not know your caste and yet still appreciated you? 12:20 CT: The ROOM does not matter. 12:20 CA: Ya, on earth... 12:20 CT: Remove that COMMENT from your HEAD. 12:20 CT: I must go. 12:20 CT: Think. 12:21 CT: About you humans. 12:21 CA: Oh I will think about you trolls... 12:21 CT: May I be Dismissed? 12:21 CA: I never caught your name... 12:21 CT: Right. 12:21 CA: I'm Beau Demain... 12:21 CT: Introductions. 12:21 CT: Balish Aggaro, PURPLE BLOOD. 12:22 CA: Nice to meet you Balish, and I'll talk to you again!... 12:22 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:22 --